With the development of the internet technology, various instant messaging (IM) technologies constantly emerge. WeChat is a faster instant messaging tool with functions such as zero expense, cross-platform communication, and real-time input display. Comparing with the conventional text messaging, WeChat is more flexible, intelligent and cost-saving. Accordingly, WeChat is increasingly pursued and favored by users.
However, existing instant communication tools including microblog cannot provide mutual starting and information transmission to a third-party program. For example, in an open platform of some existing Social Networking Services (SNS) mobile messaging software (e.g., the microblog etc.), when communication with a third-party program is implemented, only the third-party program sends information to a Web-based end through an open Application Programming Interface (API), but the mobile terminals cannot mutually start the programs and exchange information. Therefore, the diversity of media contents that can be transmitted between the instant messaging mobile terminals and the user experience are greatly limited.